


The Jedi and the Sith

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yavin 4, a planet rife with Massassi, Revanites and the force. This was ground zero for the last battle against Revan and his insane plan to bring back the Sith Emperor and defeat him. The Emperor's Wrath had seen some insane and dumb things in her time but this took the cake. The idea was so insane that it actually brought the Empire and Republic together, grudgingly so, to work together and end the Galactic threat. If both sides join forces to stop you, that should tell you that your plan is not a good one, it seems Revan missed that memo. Jedi Master Somminik Timms and the Emperor's Wrath will be pulled in various directions during this battle and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life on Yavin

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Revan expansion for the Sith Warrior story.

Darth  Sha'kira  lay in the lap of her lover in very secluded spot on  Yavin  4. They were alone as a break in the fighting finally happened. She had been on the front lines fighting  Masassi  warriors and all manners of jungle beasts to get to the Temple that was suspected of housing an Imperial Guard facility. Tomorrow she would attack the  Revanites  around it a s well as  find out exactly who was in that temple.  That however was furthest from her mind.  She was relaxed with her helmet off and  lightsaber  propped up next to the tree, her lover running his fingers through her hair as they enjoyed the peace and quiet of the moment. This was not their usual meeting place, her house on Nar  Shadda  was  but considering the circumstances she was glad he was here . She was surprised when she landed on  Yavin  4 to see him standing next to Grand Master  Satele  Shan, he had not mentioned he would be joining her  when she told him of the  Revanties , although in retrospect she wasn't surprised  he had chosen to join the battle against them . 

Jedi Master  Somminik Timms  closed his eyes at the peace and tranquility of the moment, his fingers running gently through the hair of his lover. It was a brief respite from the fighting for her and he took advantage of it.  He could see how tired she was and wished he could just take her away from here.  They had to be discreet about their relationship, both sides Jedi and  Sith  would have an absolute fit if they were discovered. He was breaking the Jedi code, and had been since their encounter on  Belsavis  to be with her, and she could face the wrath of the Dark Council if found out. However for the moment they enjoyed a few quiet moments together knowing it would be  far too brief.

Looking up at him she could feel his conflict through the force," Credit for your thoughts?"

"Nothing you need worry about my dear, just thinking in general. You know the battle I wage internally to be with you. Even so I would not change a thing." He shifted and settled behind her pulling her towards him

"I will say it again, I just do not get why the Jedi refuse to let you act on your feelings. Acting like they don't exist is foolish, just as the  Sith  acting on every feeing they have  is just as stupid . There is this thing called a middle ground. "

"Yes I know ," he sighed, " you know I agree with you but you also know that isn't going to happen." 

"One can wish my love."  she said wistfully

His mind drifted back to  Belsavis  where he met her for the first time. They were there to stop the release of Darth  Ekkage , for different reasons  and had been forced to work together. She was unlike any  Sith  he had met, she was level headed, funny, witty and attractive. Her philosophy was a mix of zealous dedication to the Empire and a willingness to kill but not a kill anything that moves type  of dedication . He  also had  felt the flickering of the Light Side within her. She readil y accepted a truce and worked with him to ensure  Ekkage  was not released. However when she chose to kill  Ekkage  instead of imprisoning her again he saw her darker side and that was chilling. As they left the tomb she thanked him for his help and commented that he was unlike any Jedi she had met. Most are try to kill her first, ask questions later but he was different. They both felt the pull between them and totally out of character he kissed her. It was impulse, something he was not used to acting on. For a moment he waited for her to try and kill him or slap him but she didn't. She pulled him closer and responded. It was a quick coupling but one that had lead to him becoming a less then model Jedi. It had been over a year now . Even though  she had been named the Emperor's Wrath  he couldn't walk away. Keeping it from the Jedi Council was oddly easy and his frequent trips to Nar  Shadaa  only raised a couple of questions from Grand Master Shan.   He knew he was in love with her and knew that he had no idea how to deal with it. 

She could see his mind working and figured he was remembering how they first met. Smiling she reached over and ran her hand down his cheek. He leaned into her touch and let out a contented sigh at her touch, f orce how he loved her. She leaned over and pulled him on top of her kissing him. 

"I love you  Somminik , never doubt that. Even though you may be a Jedi, I will overlook that." she teased him

Putting his forehead on hers he teased back , " For a  Sith you aren't too bad yourself." 

"Stay with me tonight  Somminik , stay with me, hold me, make love to me before I go back out there tomorrow. I know its difficult considering the circumstances but please stay with me tonight."

"All you had to do was ask. I can't think of anywhere I would want to be tonight."


	2. Decisions to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come out on the eve of the final battle on Yavin.

 

 

Grandmaster  Satele  Shan was taking a walk, clearing her head from the darkness that pervaded the planet.  The Emperor's presence polluted the planet with the force of the Dark Side that was oppressive and everywhere. Close to her was a beacon that radiated the light side so she set out to investigate what that was. As she walked over the hill she stopped in her tracks.  One of her most trusted Jedi Masters was kissing the Emperor's Wrath. The feelings of desire, love, and contentment coming from both of them took her aback. She watched them from the hill and it was very obvious by their actions this was not a recent development between them. As he leaned into the Wrath's  touch she shook her head. Unbidden memories of her time with Jace Malcolm so many years ago came rushing back. She knew how easy it was to give into those feelings, she had and it seems so had  Timms. How long had this been going on and why would Timms break the Jedi code with a Sith of all people? Knowing better then to confront them like this she walked back to her chamber to mediate on the best way to handle this.

As Timms made his way back to the coalition headquarters he heard his name called.

"Master Timms,may I have a moment of your time?" Asked Satele

"Why of course Master Shan, how can I be of service." 

" We need to find somewhere private to talk if you don't mind."

Alarms went off in his head about this. Had she found out about his relationship with the Wrath, was the Wrath hurt, or was it something totally different. Whatever she wanted to talk with him about he had a bad feeling about. Reaching a secluded spot she sat down and motioned for him to follow suit, which he did.

"I want to know how long you and the Emperor's Wrath have been lovers and why would you not only break the Jedi code but do it with a person like her?"

His defenses went up at her last comment," What do you mean "a person like her" Grandmaster?"

She could feel anger building up in him and sighed. " I mean a Sith. You still have not answered my question."

"Do you really want to know, and what does it matter? Yes I have broken the Jedi code with a Sith and I will not deny it. I am also not entirely sure I would break it off with her if you order me to, which I know you will." He confessed 

She could feel the honesty in his words and that bothered her. He had no remorse for breaking the Code and freely admitted he most likely would not leave her either. 

"Do you not feel the darkness in her, have you not seen it for yourself? You have become attached to her, it clouds your judgment. I feel your anger and inner struggle, you know it is wrong Master Timms. Why would you persist?"

"Yes I do feel the darkness in her, however I also have seen the light in her as well. She is more then just the Wrath, and she is not like her father, surely you can sense the difference? I would persist because I love her, I do not deny that nor am I ashamed of it."

"You violate the...wait what did you say about her father? " Satele was now confused as the only other male Sith she could really sense was Darth Marr, "Is she the daughter of Darth Marr?"

"Yes she is Grandmaster. It is well known in Imperial circles but not in Jedi ones."

" I have to say I am now shocked for a second time today. You have to make a choice Master Timms, either end things with the Wrath or leave the Order. You can not have both. I am disappointed you have hidden this for what I am sensing is a rather long time from the Jedi. I would have not expected this type of behavior in you. Meditate on this please and do not make a rash decision."

Satele got up and left Timms to his own thoughts and was not truly sure what decision he would make. The shock of learning the Wrath was Darth Marr's daughter was another jolt to her system as well. She hoped Master Timms would make the correct decision and stay with the Order but she was not sure he would. 

Somminik Timms, a Master of the Jedi Order was in a state of confusion. He was happy and in love with the Wrath but torn by his duty to the Jedi. He could never turn to the Dark Side but the Wrath had shown him that one does not need to be dark 100% of the time. Outside of combat, the Wrath was a delightful person who while tainted by the Dark Side was not immersed in it, controlled by it. Even during their more intimate times together her eyes rarely flashed or turned orange with the dark side. The Jedi in him told him this was wrong, he was violating the Code for a Sith and that was wrong.  

As Darth Sha'kira slipped into bed, she wondered if Somminik would join her. She knew that it would be difficult for him to slip away but not impossible. As she drifted off to sleep she felt the bed dip down and arms encircle her. 

"I'm here my love, it took a while for me to get free ." He told her as he nuzzled her neck

She pulled him on top of her kissing him with urgency. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and heard her moan, it was one of the most delicious sounds in the galaxy to him. His tunic was wrenched off of him as the pace of her need increased. She could feel how hard he was against her and wanted him inside her. As the final piece of cloth between them fluttered to the ground she almost had what she wanted. Her head arched up as he nipped at her neck while his hand traveled down. He could feel the heat coming from her and wanted nothing more then to be buried in it.  He slipped one then two fingers into her and knew she was ready for him.   


Finally he slid into her, burying himself in the velvet core that was her and groaned. She arched up to meet him as he slid in. He started with a slow, agonizing pace savoring each thrust and each little sound she made. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him deeper and he thrusted harder into her.

"Harder Somminik "

He obliged and his thrusts were harder and faster. His free hand reached down to tease her clit. The added feeling of his hand on her sent her tumbling over the edge with her crying his name out and he followed almost instantly. 

Pulling the blankets up around them he knew that his time in the Jedi Order was coming to an end. Telling her that would have to wait until they finished off Revan and ended the threat he posed to the Empire and Republic. He felt her shift closer to him and as he pulled her right next to his chest he drifted off. Sated and asleep, neither one of them saw that Darth Marr had come to see her and now knew what she had been hiding. The Wrath would have pay the piper very soon.


	3. Revan and the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wrath takes care of the Revan issue and goes toe to toe with Darth Marr.

Master Timms watched her finish her routine as they readied themselves for battle. She was quiet, introspective and solemn, while he was likewise quiet and worried about her. He would not be joining her for the battle and that bothered him. Clipping her saber on her belt, she walked over and cupped his face.

"Well I'm off to get rid of Revan, don't worry I should come back with nothing more then a few dents in my armor." She quipped at him trying to lighten the mood

"Be careful my love,  don't under estimate him. I expect you back by dinner." He leaned down and gently kissed her

He watched her go with a feeling of trepidation, something was wrong in the Force but he couldn't pin it down. That uncertainty would nag him for the remainder of the day as he waited for her return from the battle that was to come.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked silently to the war table, her demeanor one of total business.  Darth Marr had to scupper his anger at her for the moment but what he saw last night would be dealt with once Revan was. As angry as he was, the security and safety of the Empire came before his personal desire to deal with his child.

"It is time Wrath, deal with Revan and finish him." Marr told her in his baritone voice

Looking up at him, eyes full of vengeance and red with the power of the Dark Side, "As you decree Father, it shall be done." 

Getting off the shuttle, she walked to the opening and saw Revan standing there, arrogant as usual. After a few snide remarks, and the sudden landing of Marr, Lana, Shae Vizla, Jakarro and his droid, along with Theron and Satele, it was time to finish this. A blinding light and leaves began to swirl, "I Am REVAN"

Looking at him not amused in the least she spat back at him, " GOOD.FOR.YOU." 

The battle raged on but eventually Revan wore down and she stood over him, saber ready to strike the death blow when a laugh came from seemingly everywhere. She knew that voice, it was the same one she heard on Voss when she freed the Voice of the Emperor during her campaign to destroy Darth Baras.

"You didn't have to destroy an entire planet, all you need to do is point the Republic and Empire at a common enemy and let them do what they do best, make war. It is time I reclaim this galaxy for my own. Do not worry my Wrath, you are still special to me, I will kill you last." A blinding light came from all directions, then it was silent.

She looked around but could not feel the Emperors presence any longer, "I don't think so Vitiate, come back here you coward!" Anger rolled off her tinged with a bit of fear. 

Therons voice broke the silence, "We better get back and figure out what's next." 

The shuttle ride back to the command center was quiet and very, very tense. As they disembarked she was at a loss about what to do. Vitiate had to be stopped, that much was evident but she had zero idea of where to even start or if he could be. She knew one thing, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Walking away from the main crowd she sat on a pile of rubble trying to make sense of what just happened, reaching out for Timms through their bond she felt his calming presence but worry at why she was so confused. 

_"I am fine Sommink, but the battle didn't exactly end as planned, I will tell you more when I leave here. Things have changed for the entire galaxy and I have to stop it."_

_" I will be here waiting my dear, I am glad you made it out alive."_

Marr stalked over to his daughter, it was time to deal with her folly and end her relationship with that Jedi. She felt him coming toward her, his anger at her clear as day and she knew he had figured out whom she shared her nights with. Standing calmly but keeping her back to him, "So you know, I guess at some point my secret was going to come out." 

"You bed with a Jedi. Our mortal enemies and you willingly take one to bed. How long have you bedded with him?" He spat out

"What does it matter Father, two years or two months, even one time would be one time too many for you. I was unaware whom I chose to take to bed mattered as long as I did my duty to the Empire, which mind you, I have always done." Turning around looking at him, on the outside she looked calm but inside she was a raging torrent of emotions, and she noticed his hand hovered by the pommel of his lightsaber. "Will you attempt to strike me down for sleeping with Timms, even after what we witnessed when I took out Revan? Is your anger so petty you would try, and I do say try, to kill me when bigger threats are forming against the Empire? I will fight you, I am not certain I will win but if you attack, be warned it will be to the death." 

Darth Marr had not been one to let white hot anger blind him, that was for the young but seeing her in bed with a Jedi struck a nerve. However seeing her standing in front of him, willing to fight to the death and showing no fear took him aback for a moment. She did not fear him and was ready to defend herself if he pushed further. He noticed she had changed her stance into one ready for attack and her hand, like his hovered over her lightsaber. Her helmet was off and she looked directly at him, no hint of fear at all. The standoff between them began, neither willing to give ground but neither willing to attack either. If this was any other person he would have struck them down without a second thought, well perhaps not Darth Nox as he was oddly becoming rather fond of her, but anyone else would be dead. 

He walked up to her, so close he could grab her throat if he wished. Taking off his mask he looked at her, blue eyes blazing with anger. "You both live this day. If he is caught in Imperial Space he will be executed on the spot. Do you understand?"

"I understand and do not worry, neither of us would be stupid enough to meet in Imperial Space. Whether you think so or not, my judgement is not that impaired nor am I that reckless. When you figure out what to do about Vitiate contact me." She turned and walked away silently thanking the force she did not have to fight her father this day. 

Satele Shan had watched the entire situation unfold and was amazed that it had ended peacefully.The tension was thick between Marr and his child and for a time she wondered who would flinch first or would they actually battle one another. Watching Marr bark out orders to his fleet commanders and the Wrath heading back to her ship she knew a crack had formed in the leadership of the Empire. Was there any way she could exploit that she wondered. 

Walking aboard her ship, her droid starting to speak but she shut him off for a while. Throwing her helmet across the room her crew knew something had transpired and it was best to stay clear for a bit. Sommink could feel the anger coming off her. As she walked into her room and looked at him she shook her head and sat down.

"My father knows about us, he confronted me after we took out Revan. He was so angry we damn near came to blows over it. As if dealing with Vitiate isn't enough, I almost had to try and kill my own father." burying her head in her hands she looked defeated. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, " We knew he would find out one day and I am happy you were able to deal with this peacefully. Now we need to figure out what happens from here."

" I dont know what to do, I am not willing to give you up Sommink, I love you. With the coming battle against Vitiate I need to be focused but right now my mind is scattered in a million different directions. How do I kill something that will not take a physical form, can I kill him even if he does. Is everything we did today in vain? What happens to us as well. GAH" She paced her quarters with utter frustration

"Then we take one question at a time and form a plan. The first thing we do is get you out of your armor and get you something to eat. I know you didn't eat breakfast and you do tend to get a bit cranky when you don't eat." he teased trying to get her to relax

Laughing quietly and then shaking her head she smiled," You are right, I am hungry and need to relax, I am too wound up right now. "

Watching him leave to get some food she had a foreboding feeling that darker days were coming, not just for her but for the Empire as a whole. 

 


End file.
